


(на)сквозь

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к s02e01. На ключ: "Мик и это кресло. Снарт. Ноги".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновляющие капсы из серии i.imgur.com/7zs3w2e.jpg, i.imgur.com/hMWIPo9.jpg

Первое что Мик чувствует, приходя в себя, холод. Он лижет выбритые щеки, гладит лоб и голую поясницу — куртка задралась из-за нелепой позы. Ноги задраны чуть ли не выше головы — какой-то умник пристегнул его к креслу застывшему между положением лежа и сидя. Потом приходят страх — тело не слушается, даже глаза не открыть, — и ощущение чужого присутствия. Последний кого он видел — Хантер с виноватой рожей исчезнувший во вспышке света.   
«Сукин сын!»   
Вслух не звучит ни слова, но ему отвечают, и стынет еще и кровь в жилах:  
— Мимо.   
Голос, который Мик не хотел больше слышать, чтобы не испытывать боли. Шок заставляет веки подняться и...  
«Невозможно»  
— Как пережить пытки мастеров времени? — саркастично спрашивает Снарт, неестественно бледный в синем аварийном освещении Вейврайдера. По его темной одежде изредка пробегают блики, словно где-то перед ним светится река времени.  
«Призрак? Голограмма?»   
Кривая усмешка и белые пальцы сжимают запястье Мика до боли.   
— Ни то ни другое. — Снарт обхватывает и вторую руку тоже, наклоняется близко. Теперь можно разглядеть морщины у глаз, трещинку на губе, свежую царапину пересекающую висок...   
«От него не идет тепла, дурень»  
Эту мысль Снарт не комментирует, просто смотрит тем самым взглядом, которому и Кронос сопротивлялся недолго. Так, словно Мик ему необходим, и это пугает его самого.   
«А к черту!.. Еще ближе, еще!».   
Снарт хмыкает, но выполняет приказ. Тепла нет, запаха нет, но...  
«Сделай что-нибудь!».   
Взгляд становится тяжелым вовсе. Почти физически ощутимым. Если бы Мик только мог двигаться, они бы уже катились по полу.  
— Необязательно, — многообещающая улыбка, и пальцы оказываются на бедрах, медленно и тяжело оглаживая их до колен. — Мне нравится эта поза, — раздвигают ноги насколько позволяет кресло. — Если бы было возможно я бы... — Снарт придвигается еще ближе, и какого-то черта гладит швы на джинсах с внутренней стороны, всё ещё не там где нужнее всего.   
«Согнул меня вдвое?!»  
Снарт кривит губы, но кивает. Его ноздри раздуваются, на лбу выступает пот. А усмешка резко становится довольной, словно он придумал как обмануть обстоятельства.   
И — точно придумал: пальцы тянутся к ширинке, расстегивая ее для Мика, вторая рука поднимает свитер, открывая живот и...

Мика рывком выдергивают в реальность. Ничего удивительного, что первым делом он пытается убить разбудившего его парня. И медленно и методично надирается потом.   
Но видение не меркнет в каком времени он бы не оказался.


	2. Незнакомец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В клубе после облавы становится темно и людно, но Мик все равно видит его сразу. И замирает на месте, отставая от своих. Сара замечает, смотрит в ту же сторону, сбивается с шага. Парень у стены не просто похож. Дьявольски похож. Да, моложе - лет тридцать, не больше, кожа темнее, светлее глаза. Но взгляд - такой же заносчивый. Прикованный к нему взгляд, предлагающий задержаться в Чикаго на ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На серию второго сезона про Чикаго, но не по ней. Можно читать как пропущенную сцену и продолжение "(на)сквозь" https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211181.
> 
> Возможны спойлеры, если слухи про вторую половину сезона и состав команды злодеев окажутся правдой.

В клубе после облавы становится темно и людно, но Мик все равно видит его сразу. И замирает на месте, отставая от своих. Сара замечает, смотрит в ту же сторону, сбивается с шага. Парень у стены не просто похож. Дьявольски похож. Да, моложе — лет тридцать, не больше, кожа темнее, светлее глаза. Но взгляд — такой же заносчивый. Прикованный к нему взгляд, предлагающий задержаться в Чикаго на ночь.

Сара хмыкает и гонит всех кроме него на корабль. Новенькие спрашивают почему, но Мик уже не слышит ответа, хотя команда не отошла далеко — парень перестает опираться на стену и идет к нему.  
Шляпа сдвинута на бок. Костюм в беспорядке. Наверняка, участвовал в устроенной ими заварушке. И вышел победителем.  
— Не хочешь выпить? — Голос другой, но интонации те же, если Мик не спятил. Гидеон предупреждала, что зацикленность на мертвом партнере вполне может закончиться так.  
— Или это слишком незаконно? — Тонкая дразнящая улыбка. Кровь в уголке рта.  
— В самый раз.

Короткий кивок, позерский разворот на каблуках и у моды двадцатых находятся минусы — спина и плечи подчеркнуты идеально, а вот задница... Парень словно читает мысли — прячет руки в карманы брюк, натягивая ткань как надо, и пялясь на такие ноги можно пройти мили, но они не выходят из клуба. Еще одна тайная дверь. За ней закуток забитый полками с бутылками алкоголя, которые громко звенят, когда Мика толкают к ним спиной.

Дурацкие шляпы сталкиваются полями и катятся на пол, туда же падают пиджаки. У парня соленая кожа шеи, жадный рот, и ловкие руки. Они давят, гладят, сжимают всюду, где прикосновения способны возбудить кроме паха. Воздуха нет. Связных мыслей нет тоже. Только желания тела, которому давно не перепадало таких приключений. Подчиниться черт подери. Позволить...  
Смешок в грудь, обжигающе горячий язык на соске. Укус ниже.  
Тяжело заставить себя остановиться, но Мик все-таки цепляет пальцами темную макушку, отодвигая ее:  
— Чего ржешь?  
— Ты бы видел свое лицо. Так искренне просить выебать...  
Теперь Мик держит волосы так, чтобы сделать больно. Тянет голову вниз. С Ленни такое невозможно было бы проделать.  
Парень смотрит так, словно собирается переломать ему все кости после, но опускается на колени. Расстегивает Мику ширинку и без лишних прелюдий насаживается горячим ртом на член. Слишком быстро, слишком сильно — Мик стонет в голос, ослабляя хватку. Парень придвигается ближе, забирает глубже. Трахает его отсасывая. Показывает кто здесь босс каждым движением губ-языка-головы-ресниц-пальцев.  
Сходство становится полным.  
Иллюзия правдой.  
Мик кончает, называя его: "Ленни". И теряет связь с реальностью. Позволяет спустить с себя брюки, повинуясь рукам, отворачивается к полкам. Бутылки звенят снова, как пряжка ремня за спиной. Мир заполняет дымом, только пахнет не гарью, а сексом. Но всё равно — крыша вот-вот обрушится. И он совсем не хочет спастись.  
— Черт, — шепотом в ухо, поцелуй — между лопаток, в поясницу, бедро.  
Мик обхватывает горлышко одной одной из бутылок, но прежде чем понимает зачем, его руку перехватывают.  
Длинные пальцы задумчиво оглаживают костяшки, исчезают.  
Как и горячее тело, что прижималось к нему сзади.  
— Жаль, — говорит парень и отходит подальше.

Мик одевается, ничего не видя вокруг кроме дыма. Откуда-то берутся стаканы с алкоголем. Вкуса нет, но с каждым глотком дым рассеивается все сильнее. Предметам возвращаются очертания, и только парень остается размытым, потому что Мик старается не смотреть на него. Даже когда тот открывает дверь, пропуская его вперед, и останавливает, чтобы коснуться еще раз.  
Мик не видит его, пока зубы незнакомца не прикусывают ему шею, оставляя метку, и перед глазами не оказываются висок и спрятанный в волосах шрам. Знакомая оставленная битым стеклом полоса. Десятки лет назад Мик зашивал рану в этом же месте другу.  
— Удачи, — бросает призрак напоследок.  
Мик, вместо того чтобы вернуться на Вейврайдер, открывает дверь тайника снова.

*

Где-то между временем и пространством.

— Кажется, слухи о вашем холодном уме изрядно преувеличены. Такой бессмысленный риск показываться на глаза им всем, чтобы... Что, к слову?  
— Вы не можете вообразить, чем они там занимались? Дарк!..  
— Мне тоже интересно.  
— ... Стратегия. Когда придёт время выбирать, Мик пойдет за мной, и поделиться всем что знает. Всем, что вы так и не смогли выяснить.  
— Простите, но ваш друг не выглядит способным вызывать доверие у других.  
— Как и Эобард, не так ли? И, тем не менее, все мы собрались здесь.  
— Резонно. А теперь к повестке дня, господа...


End file.
